defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Qomi
"How do you prepare for something, when you do not know what to expect?" :: Jedi Master Qomi Hero of Rodia Qomi was the son of one of the highest clan chiefs on Rodia , but his move to the Jedi Order was seen as weak my many of the other clans. Over the years ahead, Qomi would become a much loved figure on his home world. During his youth on Coruscant Qomi kept mostly to his self. He seldom spent much time off the Temple, opting for the life of security and study ahead of galactic adventure many of his fellow peers encountered. While his early life as a Jedi was nothing to note, Qomi was taken as the Apprentice to the female human Mara Bitashe. Qomi was shy around his new Master unsure of his place or what was to be expected of him. Master Bitashe often found it a struggle to coax Qomi out of his shyness, but luckily it was a trait that left him as he got older. Qomi had a close bond with his clan, and his Master was always willing to allow him to spend time back on Rodia, where he made friends with many of the locals. As his skills as a Jedi improved, Qomi found himself caught up in the clan wars that would lash out and engulf the planet from time to time, Qomi not wanting to be apart of it failed to resolve situations with his words, and forced to resort to his saber he was able to disarm the conflict before it had begun, Master Bitashe was pleased. Later the pair would find themselves on Assignment to Rodia , as clan wars once again caught the planet in its deadly winds of change. Qomi found himself having to resort to his saber more often, as words were not working for the passionate fighters of the clans. They would not listen they would only fight. None of them were Jedi, so Qomi learnt from a young age how to deal with the unexpected, the fighters who would fight dirty, the ones who would do anything to win. He specialised in fighting against these types, and with the troubles on Rodia, Qomi was at the front lines. During one encounter, Qomi walked out in the middle of the battle, between the two clans and asked them to put their weapons away, none of them did, Qomi informed them they had no choice or he would be forced to act. The clans started fighting once again and Qomi got involved. Personally stopping the fight to the amazement of those who survived. Word quickly spread of the Rodian who fought against the clans, asking for peace not war. As word spread so did the stories, each more impressive then the last of a single Jedi defeating an army of hundreds, the story did no harm to the process of peace on Rodia, so Qomi felt no need to let the truth out. Clan chiefs began talks and many long running disputes were settled, Qomi was the Hero of Rodia . Knight and Teacher Qomi completed his trials. Spending the next few years as peacemaker on Rodia , his Hero image untarnished and helped keep the peace on the planet. Qomi never took an apprentice, instead his role as a figure head of peace was greatly respected among the Jedi. It was a few years later that Qomi would find himself contacted by Cevit Eage, with the building of an Enclave, Qomi was asked to join. Qomi accepted and looked forward to offering his insight and skills to a new generation of Jedi. The Hero of Rodia headed for Obroa-Skai . Like the rest of the Academy Jedi, Qomi took up arms with the arrival of the Sith, and by a bit of luck, it was his skills from dealing with Rodian Clan warriors which lead to the situation on Ploo II with the formation of Te Atin Verd, the unorthodox fighting style of the Mandalorians , Qomi was able to adapt and counter this with his forces to drive them off time and time again. He went on the lead the Stubborn Warriors through out the war, gaining a hard earned respect from the Mandalorian . Qomi found himself on Coruscant during the Sacking, and killed in the assault on the Temple by Sith forces. Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic